It's time to see
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: AU. Jazz, skillful yet arrogant, was climbing the ranks but some mechs were't pleased. So, after an unfortunate mission he wakes up blind in a clinic that had no parts to fix his optics, identification files lost and unable to contact his higher-ranked friend. Jazz hits the rock bottom. The fate likes irony however as the only bot willing to help him is a femme he once tricked.


I don't usually read poem fanfics but thought that others _might_ like it. I had a story in mind BUT I have so many unfinished ones, I didn't want to start new. Yet, the idea stayed, so I thought writing a poem might be a faster solution and a shorter story…

SOME MINIMAL CHANGES MADE TO THIS PART (so I reposted. No time to improve and finish the next part.)

* * *

Summery:

 _AU. Not sure when exactly this is happened but Jazz was not a Head of SpecOps yet. There were still some corrupted mechs in Autobot's high ranks and they were worried that Jazz, a very talented yet arrogant mech, might replace them._

 _Jazz gets damaged on a mission and wakes up, realizing he got framed and that all his identity proving files disappeared. In addition, the clinic he had been sent to doesn't have resources leaving him blind. Basically, Jazz ends up hitting the rock bottom._

 _And there he meets Vita. I did not know which character to use so made up an OC._

 _He and Vita have a short history. Again, don't know details but basically, Jazz is not the most honest mech and Vita learned that lesson._

 _I wanted to try showing the development of Jazz's character from a selfish, arrogant and pride mech to a wiser bot, who having been at the bottom, will no longer look at others from upside down._

 _Not sure about Vita's personality yet… She is not happy to meet Jazz but leaving him in current state was definitely a no-no._

* * *

Jazz was climbing the ranks with his skills and his charm,

He would lighten the room and drag mechs from around.

With remarkable voice he was star, he was fame

But his arrogant smile made a threat to some's name.

He was foolish, distracted by his luck, by his pride;

He was officer once, now was lost and was blind.

On the streets with no name he just sat in the dirt

With no means of a contact to his friend to his work.

He was angry, disgusted, ashamed of his state;

He was officer once – now, blind mech with no end.

Some bots passed now and then, as he blended to street.

It was almost like dream, yet with no name to it.

He knew nowhere to go,

He would not even see,

And their peds would pass by,

Pressing dirt as they skipped.

He heard steps once again

But the walking then stopped.

"Is that really you?"

He just sat in the dirt.

The voice called his name,

It was voice of a femme.

"Care naming yourself?"

Hesitating for click,

"I'm Vita." Oh. Joy.

What a cruel fate's trick…

Jazz barked a laugh full of toxic;

Of all bots he could meet,

This was femme he had cheated,

This was femme he had tricked.

He remembered this naïve look in her eyes,

She had actually thought he was real with his lies.

"Now, how's your day, femme?

You liking the view?

Haven't met for a while."

"…A while, it's true."

He waited for comments

With a smirk on his face.

An arrogant mech

With dried dirt on his face.

"What has happened to you?"

Voice was almost in shock

With a bit of a pity.

It felt worse than a mock.

"I got higher in ranks

Ended up in the dirt

Some bots just got scared

I was better at work."

"You got framed…"

"Lost consciousness

Back on the field.

With identity stolen

I was left in clinic."

"You have nothing to prove who you are…"

"Rust. I know."

"Any friends?"

"Their ranks are too high,

I have no means to make call."

"It's just wrong…"

"It's a payback for foolish mistakes

And I'm sure you're happy to see my disgrace.

Go away to your mech, if you've found one at all.

I'm not in the mood for your pity or scowl."

He expected to hear an angry reply,

Sound of furthering steps

With no word of goodbye.

But the silence continued,

Inner conflict there rose.

She could be his last chance

But the pride kept its pose.

Then two simple short words

And his startled spark flinched.

"Get up." She commanded

And her voice was displeased.

The next click,

With an almost lecturing tone,

She helped shuttered frame up,

"Like a sparkling just born…"

* * *

I have some sketches written down but not sure if I'll add them too. AND FOR SOME REASON FANFICNET DOES NOT ALLOW ME TO LEAVE SPACE BETWEEN THE LINES...


End file.
